


man to man

by Wahmenitu



Series: dimension [5]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Gen, Identity Reveal, Team Red
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-04-03 17:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21484486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wahmenitu/pseuds/Wahmenitu
Summary: "What?  Keep him safe?" Deadpool asks, and it sounds almost mocking.  "You know we can't promise that.""No, I know, I just... teach him.  He needs to be better than the Spider-Man before him.  He needs to be better than Peter was."(Jefferson wants to meet Miles' team.)
Series: dimension [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550974
Comments: 5
Kudos: 377





	man to man

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all, i'm back. life happened and sometimes it sucks but hey!!! sometimes it's all gonna be okay!!!
> 
> this is a little more on the serious side, I think?

They decide not to tell him that they want to talk. Not yet. Let him come home. Let him get settled for the weekend before they spring it on him.

Hey, kiddo! By the way!!!

We definitely know you're Spider-Man!!

But when Miles gets home, and sees him and Rio sitting at the kitchen table with their hands folded, he drops his bag. His shoulders sag for a moment. He takes a deep breath, and meets Jefferson's gaze. There is something _ancient_ in his eyes when he squares his shoulders, and simply asks.

"You know, don't you?"

Jefferson glances at his wife, back at Miles, before he sighs.

"We should talk."

Some parts of the conversation come easy.

When did this happen?

What exactly bit you?

What can you do?

Other parts? Other parts are more difficult.

Jefferson tries. He's not a dumb guy, but the existence of a... a multiverse? That's a lot for him to understand. There are other Peter Parkers in other dimensions. It's not always a Peter, but Miles has a feeling there are a lot more Peters that are Spider-Men than the others.

Whoever those others are.

And then Jefferson asks about _their_ Peter Parker and Miles gets quiet.

"You were there?" Jefferson guesses. Miles nods once. And Jefferson is so, so uneasy. Because this is his kid. This is Miles. He _knows_ Miles. And he also knows that now? Now there is something... so beyond his understanding. Jefferson will never carry anyone the way Miles carries Peter Parker. There is something in Miles' eyes that Jefferson will never be able to touch now, and he _hates_ it. He _hates_ that New York depends on these vigilantes. They praise them and worship them and _hate_ them and his son is a part of that now. And he hates that Miles reads all of this in his face, and gives his dad this little, understanding smile.

"It's okay. I know I'm doing the right thing. That's what matters, dad."

He _hates_ that.

In one night, he and Rio find out everything their son has been through. He's been shot and stabbed. He's had bones broken, which apparently "aren't that bad" what the _fuck_. He's been beaten and bruised and popped up the next day to head to class.

Jefferson rubs his hands over his face, his glasses slipping down his nose as be blinks bleary eyes at his son. Rio reaches across the table, covers one of Miles' hands with hers.

"_Mijo_, are... do you at least have your..." she pauses, searches for the word, "your spider people watching your back?" she asks. Miles smiled at her, and shakes his head.

"Nah, _mami. _They had to go back to their dimensions." Right. Naturally. Totally normal. Their dimensions. Yup. "But I do have a team. They're showing me the ropes, keepin' an eye on me."

The people on the bridge. Who came in droves at his son's call. Maybe he's working with Luke Cage? That... that would be okay. I mean, if it had to be anyone. Maybe even that weird Immortal Fist kid. That wouldn't be so bad, right?

But Jefferson knows before he even says it. Because he knows who Peter Parker ran with behind the mask. And he knows who Spider-Man runs with now.

"Daredevil and Deadpool."

Ughhhhhhhhhhhh.

"Okay, so remember what I told you." Miles is fluttering around him, in full Spidey suit, his mask eyes wide. "They'll meet you- but only in the mask. I mean- everyone kinda knows who Wade is anyways, but-"

"I remember, Miles." he assures, his voice low and soothing. A father soothing his son. That, he can do.

In truth?

Jefferson is absolutely _losing his shit._

He is meeting _Daredevil. _The literal _bane_ of his precinct's existence.

He's meeting _Deadpool._ Which, that in itself is...

Well. There's a reason new recruits are trained on how to avoid confrontations with the merc when he rolls into the city.

"And I'll be nearby- uh. You know. Just in case." Miles puffs his chest importantly. Absolutely adorable. His sweet lil baby so tough. Lil spider. Lil-

"Dad!"

"I know, Miles, I know. But I need to talk to them alone. I appreciate you setting this up for me." Because the only way this is going to work is if he treats Spider-Man like an adult. He can't treat Spider-Man like his child. He can't.

"They'll meet you here in ten minutes. I'll be nearby." Miles repeats, and then he leaves Jefferson on the roof. Because apparently roofs are just a vigilante thing.

The first thing he notices is that Deadpool is like, way bigger up close.

Like, way bigger.

Like, he's huge. Muscle stacked on muscle in the kind of deceptively casual way that's outright terrifying.

Daredevil is smaller. Maybe it's because he ditched the red suit, but Jefferson thinks the black is much more effective.

"Hey. I don't like cops, so say what you gotta say. I got a hit tonight." Deadpool interrupts his thoughts, massive arms crossed, and Jefferson snaps out of it.

"Right so- look. Miles- he's my kid."

"We know." Daredevil's voice is a low growl. Gravel.

"Miles." he repeats. "Spider-Man is my son. And he should not be doing this. You should- you should have stopped him. Told him to stop, you should have- he should not be doing this."

Deadpool's mask is surprisingly expressive, and he can see him roll his eyes openly. But Daredevil is stock still, head turned away from him.

"Are you listening?" Jefferson snaps before he can stop himself, and Daredevil's teeth flash.

"You're shouting, of course I'm listening." he strides abruptly towards Jefferson. His movements are smooth, catlike, and when he's close enough his tips his face towards Jefferson's. He has to fight not to take a step back.

"If you think we haven't already had this conversation with him, officer, you're wrong. But your son made that choice when he put on the suit. And there is nothing in this fucked up world that is going to stop him. Nothing."

His hands curl and uncurl at his sides, like he's itching to hit him. Jefferson has the suspicion that he's used to swinging first and lecturing later.

This dude definitely had a fucked up childhood.

But don't all of them?

"But-" he begins, because if there's anything Miles inherited from him, it's the instinctual need to be contrary.

And there. The curl of his mouth, the flash of white, white teeth.

That was the Devil in the man in front of him.

That dangerous thing just _simmering_ beneath the surface that made Jefferson's gut twist with apprehension.

"Did you really come up here to argue about the morality of vigilantes, officer?"

No.

"Didn't think so. Say what you need to say."

The Devil stalks back towards the edge of the roof. Drops into a little crouch. Deadpool hasn't moved, which is scarier than some of the shit he's seen him get up to on tv.

"Miles... Miles is my son. And I hate that he does that. I hate that he feels like he has to do this. I hate that he feels like he owes something to a dead man. I hate that he feels like he has a responsibility to keep this city safe. He's fourteen. He is a fourteen year old boy and he should- he should be worrying about girls. Or boys, or whatever he's into- he should be worried about me finding his stickers on some street sign. He should be worried about his next essay, or making a- a volcano for science class-"

"Oh shit, they still do that? Oh hell yeah, I can totally help with that-" Deadpool is off, muttering to himself.

Jefferson chooses to ignore him, instead takes a breath.

"But he's not. He's running with you two, and taking cues from you- all I'm asking is..." he trails off.

"What? Keep him safe?" Deadpool asks, and it sounds almost mocking. "You know we can't promise that."

"No, I know, I just... teach him. He needs to be better than the Spider-Man before him. He needs to be _better_ than Peter was." Jefferson looks up. Meets Deadpool's empty gaze. He's gone still again, in that eerie way that makes goosebumps erupt over Jefferson's arms. It makes him want to look down. To yield. To submit. But he doesn't. Because this isn't for him.

This is for Miles.

"We'll do our best."

It's Daredevil who speaks, and then he's gone. Tipping over the side of the roof as naturally as breathing. Jefferson blinks, and he's gone.

Deadpool rolls his shoulders, blows a raspberry as he breaths out. "Yeah." he says, and what does that mean?

But Jefferson understands it's the best he's going to get. He squares his shoulders. Sniffs.

"Thank you." he nods once, and then Deadpool is gone, too. More noisily, clattering down the fire escape and already chattering to a cabbie on his cell phone.

But Jefferson feels good. His point was made, he said what he needed to say, and-

"Dad?" Miles is back. Jefferson could read that nervous line in his shoulders from ten blocks away. He knows exactly what he has to say.

"They're all right, Miles."

**Author's Note:**

> honestly this was difficult. this idea has been in my head for FOREVER and making myself write it was a struggle. if you wanna send prompts/have questions about how I view this verse/just wanna say hey, give me a follow/send me an ask on tumblr! wahmenitu.tumblr.com


End file.
